


Love blossoms

by Chromewind



Category: apex legends - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromewind/pseuds/Chromewind
Summary: Don’t look at me like that.... we all knew it was gonna happen
Relationships: Pathfinder (Apex Legends)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Love blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t look at me like that.... we all knew it was gonna happen

(y/n) body brought a new warmth to Pathfinders body sparking a flame in Pathfinder that he couldn’t put out. Path wrapped his arms tightly around (y/n) gripping him tightly, giving (y/n) confidence behind Paths love.   
(y/n) dug his face deep into Paths fibre neck feeling the wires vibrate in a pattern that felt like a heart beat beneath it running across his face. Pathfinder didn’t want to let go, he wanted to stay like it forever never letting him go feeling something he could positively say was love.   
Path gently lowered his hands towards (y/n)s waist trailing down to (y/n)s shorts tugging at them slightly, (y/n) felt a shiver shoot down his spine gripping Paths waist tighter as he felt Pathfinders hand slip between his shorts gently caressing (y/n)s ass.   
(y/n) moves back slightly dragging his hands down Paths waist and pressing against his crotch.   
“I... I haven’t done much before this friend.” Path said worrying as he retracted his hand and clasped his own tightly. “I haven’t either..” (y/n) said quietly, “but there’s no harm in trying together! There’s no one I’d rather try it with!” He said caressing the side of Paths face.   
“Okay friend! If you’re happy, I’m happy!” Path said.   
Pathfinder brought his helm close to (y/n)s face and turned off his optics, resting his head atop of (y/n)s who then pecked his optics gently and lovingly.   
(y/n) took the handle bars on top of Paths shoulders pulling him in closer till they lay side by side next to one another.   
Paths hands once again traced down (y/n)s body slowly past his waist towards his shorts gently pulling them down, gently putting them aside. Path then tapped a button on his keyboard opening a panel to reveal a hard fibre member pulsing already.   
“Happy to see me?” (y/n) giggles   
Giggling softly “I’m always happy, but even more happy when I’m with you!” Path said.   
(y/n) took hold of his partners cock and gently started to stroke it, already sending Path into a state of just being touched.   
“Wow friend... you have such warm ha..nds” Path said resting his hands across (y/n)s hips. Soon after (y/n)s member began to erect from beneath his boxers, Paths screen lit up with heart eyes as he began to remove them from his crotch. Gently Path took hold on (y/n)s dick and carefully began to slide his hand across his length.   
“Please tell me if I’m hurting you friend! I.” A jolt of electricity flew through Path as he spoke cutting his voice out for a second.   
“I will tell you if your hurting me.”   
Paths screen lit up with hearts. (y/n)s body was so warm and squishy compared to his own cold and metal body, he watched as (y/n) sat up and gently pushed him onto his back letting him get comfortable before (y/n) spread his legs over his. Path placed his hand gently across (y/n)s hips and helped him onto his dick.   
“Let’s... take it.. slow please.” (y/n) moaned as he sat down taking the full length of Path.   
“You sure can take a lot friend! I will do my hardest not to hurt you! I promise!” He said a happy face appearing on his screen before glitching back to hearts. (y/n) could feel Paths member inside him throbbing quite aggressively, feeling the warm object inside him made (y/n) moan loudly. Gently letting go of Paths arms and gripping tightly to his handle bars on his shoulders.   
“Are you ready friend?” Path said lovingly.   
“I..m ready when... you are!”   
Path gripped (y/n)s waist a bit tighter and began to lift him up and down, (y/n) began to pant as he felt Paths dick penetrate his ass. Slowly but surely (y/n) took his own strength back and before Path knew it he didn’t have to help (y/n), he was soon bouncing of his own accord moaning delightfully as he took the length in. Path couldn’t help but focus on (y/n)s face carefully lifting a hand to the side of (y/n)s face and cupping his cheek.   
“You’re d...oing ... so we...ll Friend!” Path stuttered as he watched (y/n) pant and moan.   
Steam began to emit from Paths chest over heating from the process happing at hand, system warning lights appeared on his screen ‘over heating’ ‘overload will occur if not cooled’   
(y/n) began to worry thinking he was hurting his friend, slowed “Are you okay Path?”   
“I..’m so cl..close (y/n)! You’re doing per..fect!!”   
Path stuttered. (y/n) continued a couple of seconds later a hot sticky liquid ejected from (y/n)s dick all over Paths screen and optics.   
“I’m... i .. “ Path spluttered as he too climaxed lifting (y/n) off his member gently lowering him just below it. (y/n) collapses forwards resting of Paths chest digging his face into Paths neck.   
“I’m so proud of you (y/n), you did so well!” Path said softly.   
“I couldn’t have done it with out you!” (y/n) panted back at him, (y/n) then lifted his head and pecked Pathfinder on the top of his helm.   
“I’m glad I’m here with you friend!” Path said happily stroking (y/n) waist with one hand and his shoulder blade with the other.   
“I love you too Path! There’s no one else I’d rather be with.”


End file.
